Welcome back, sexy
by chuckswinchester
Summary: Cas gets turned into a woman and Dean finally realises his true feelings for Castiel. Bit of humour, bit of fluff and a bit of Sam being amazing. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural


The sky was dark. The clouds were a mixture of dark grey and deep black. It had started to pour down with rain and Dean, Sam and Castiel were soaking. Lightening flashed across the sky as the trio approached the edge of the forest. In a small clearing ahead, a group of witches were starting a ritual. They had started sacrificing the townspeople to the Sun God. 'Not working very well,' Dean thought to himself.

'Right, here's the plan: I'll take the two on the right. Cas, you get the one at the back and Dean you can get the other two. Okay, let's go,' Sam said. As they were running forward, lightening struck Castiel and he vanished with a scream and a flutter of wings. Sam and Dean kept running into the clearing. However, Castiel's scream had alerted the witches and they scattered. Sam and Dean ran after them and caught four out of the five witches. They quickly disposed of the witches and Sam said, 'Dean, we can get the other one later. Better just go back to the motel, the weather's crap.'

As they walked to the impala, Dean asked, 'What the hell happened to Cas?'

'He got struck by lightening and then disappeared. I'm not really sure, but he'll turn up,' Sam answered. Dean and Sam packed up their weapons and started driving back to the motel.

* * *

><p>After having arrived back at the motel, Sam went for a shower and Dean collapsed on to his bed with a beer. Just as he was reaching for the remote there was a knock on the door. Dean ran over to the door and pulled it open. He gasped. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman. She had dark hair which was blowing around her in the wind. Her clothes were soaking because of the rain. Her eyes were bright blue and she was looking at Dean with a familiar stare. Dean could hardly believe it and greeted her warmly, 'Well, hey there sweetheart. You coming in?' Dean smiled sexily as she stepped into the room and she said,<p>

'Hello Dean. Is that a new greeting or are you calling me sweetheart now?'

Dean gulped, 'What? What are you talking about? How do you know my name?'

The woman turned her piercing gaze to Dean and answered him, 'Dean, if this is one of your human jokes then it's not very funny and I don't understand it. You know who I am.'

Dean laughed, 'Honey, I have no idea who you are but I am not complaining.'

The woman cocked her head to the right in confusion and said, 'Dean, I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised from perdition. I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord.'

Dean gasped, 'Cas? What-What happened to you?'

'I don't know what you are talking about Dean. Nothing has happened,' the woman answered him.

'Nothing? A hellva lot more than nothing has happened Cas,' Dean said as he led Castiel over to the mirror. 'See?'

The woman looked in the mirror and her eyes widened in shock. She raised her hand to her face and answered Dean calmly, 'I see what you mean. What happened out on the hunt? Did the witch hit me with a spell?'

Still slightly shocked Dean said, 'Well you were hit by lightening and vanished. Cas…why are you in a woman's body?'

Castiel thought for a second and answered, 'It must have been the witch's spell, but I can't reverse it. If it was the witch that gave me this body; she must be very powerful. We'll need to find a way to change me back.'

Dean smirked at Cas and said, 'Hey Cas, maybe you shouldn't change back, you're really sexy.'

Castiel glared at Dean. 'Dean, I need to be back in my vessel to have full control of my powers. And if you call me 'sexy' one more time I'm going to smite you.'

Dean laughed, 'You can smite me any time you like, baby.'

Castiel cocked her head and looked at Dean in a confused way. Suddenly, Sam exited the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

Dean started to speak, 'Hey Sammy, you will never-'

Sam spotted the woman and said, 'Ugh Dean, no offence but can't you get a different room?'

'What? No, Sam listen.' Dean pointed to the woman and explained, 'This is Cas…but as a woman.'

Sam looked at Dean like he'd lost his mind, 'What? You have got to be joking.'

'No, I'm serious. It's Cas, as a woman.'

Sam processed this for a moment and then smirked and asked, 'Did you wish _really _hard?'

'Shut up Sam,' Dean answered but he couldn't hide the blush on his face.

After discovering that Castiel needed to sleep, because of his new form, there was an awkward discussion about who should sleep where. They decided that Cas could have her own bed and Dean took the second one because, 'he was the oldest and Sam could sleep on the floor.'

As Sam was drifting off to sleep, he thought about the relationship between Dean and Cas. Sam had patiently watched them stare at each other, hoping that one day they'd get together. He had heard them whispering late into the night. It seemed they had a connection but they were both oblivious or Dean was too embarrassed to make a move. Sam wanted to see his brother being happy and vowed to try to get them together.

* * *

><p>After a few days in the library Sam had found the spell to return Cas to his vessel and had thought up a plan to get Dean and Cas together. Sam ran back into the motel room to find Cas and Dean sharing their famous 'profound bond' stare.<p>

'Guys, I've got a spell that'll work for Cas.'

Cas looked up at Sam and asked, 'Is it difficult to perform?'

'No, I should be able to do it, but…em there is a little problem.'

Dean sighed, 'What is it?'

'You need to kiss Cas,' Sam said.

'WHAT? WHY?'

'It says so in the book, Dean. Something about human DNA and the chromosome count,' Sam answered patiently.

'Alright, skip the biology lesson Sammy. Just get on with it.'

As Sam started to recite the spell, Dean grabbed the woman's face. During the kiss, Dean felt the face beneath his hands move and alter in shape. He opened his eyes to find Castiel's true vessel staring back at him, trench coat and all. Dean remembered everything Castiel had sacrificed for him and for Sam. Cas was always there for Dean: to protect him, to listen to him and to guide him. Dean looked into the angel's eyes and could see that Castiel loved him. Dean wanted to say something incredibly mushy, but he realised he didn't have the courage to say anything yet. Instead, Dean smiled at Cas while saying, 'Welcome back, sexy,' and then continued to kiss his angel.

Sam smiled as he edged quietly out of the motel room, making a mental note to book his own room tonight. The book had said nothing about a kiss, but Sam was planning on keeping that a secret.


End file.
